Metamorphosis
by Petrichor503
Summary: Baskerville show case their most prized experiment like a trophy Ms Irene Adler! Rated M as contains themes of experimentation, torture, rape and themes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

I was five when they took me from my parents. That day the beach was secluded apart from my parents and I, the weather was a dream, the sun had been shining so bright that day I remember the water was so clear I could see the sand beneath my feet I used to squish the sand between my toes, I loved the water my parents told me I was like a fish, I swam so well better than anyone else which now I find so ironic. My mother was beautiful with long brunette curls and dark eyes I inherited that from her, my father was intelligent but nothing special, he was my best friend I was a complete daddy's girl, I remember going to watch him play football on a Sunday after he had taken me swimming, the days of my childhood were soon swiped from my mind, the men in black with their guns and the doctors in their pristine white lab coats. They later told me that my parents had sold me, that their money troubles were irrevocable, I was their way out, I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't, 'My mother and father had sold me' the thought was never far from my mind in my twenty years at Baskerville.

When I was six they began their research on the genetics of fish, how they moved, their molecular structure, this continued for three years, the stem cell research was a breakthrough for them, it showed how fast the structure grew and how the bones and scales developed, I understood all of it, they had the signature from my parents for the experimentation. I was soon a walking experiment, new drugs came everyday which I was permitted to take with supervision but I missed a dose once which ended up in a severe punishment. I was always scared of that man the doctor was tall, powerful and stern, he took his work very seriously and he tortured me with every piercing look. I was kept in a small room complete with a bed, toilet and wash basin, it wasn't needed long, my condition escalated, something new to record each day but the drugs still came to quicken the process, Doctor Hawes hated to wait but he had new research while I was still developing. My skin was the first to change, it became soft, sticky and damp almost slimy, it repulsed me, I refused to look in the cracked mirror above my bed. Blood tests were conducted every week sometimes twice a week; I was used to it by then I was in my teen years when I started to rebel against Doctor Hawes, he would pin me down, restrain me even use chloroform if he had too which he did on multiple occasions.

I grew into my beauty when I was eighteen even with the new scales developing on my legs and arms, this made Dr Hawes even more frustrated, one night he walked into my room whilst I was sleeping, closed the door which alerted me from my slumber I was not ready for what I encountered next, he threw himself on me, kissed me roughly and began to slide his hand up my night gown, I told him to stop, screamed even but my sounds were muffled by the chloroform pad he held tightly around my mouth, I never struggled after that, he consumed my body and left me there bleeding and broken, I had never experience anything like that before, the intrusions at night soon stopped when Doctor Hawes married doctor Stapleton I was glad relieved even although I am pretty sure he didn't tell his wife anything about his activities with me. The Baskerville centre refused me access to leave especially after my neck grew the three slits around my throat, gills they called them, it was difficult to breath at first but I could soon breath under the water, the slits prevented me from suffocating while multiple test were run that involved me being in the tank they had created for me, It was large not massive but it held my body well and I could swim easily in it.

The scales covered my entire legs and worked its way up towards my growing breasts, they were a deep orange and scarlet, they glistened in the lights of the tank and reflected off of the water, slowly they consumed my legs altogether, the slime from my skin formed as a sort of glue that held my legs ready for the scales, my feet slowly began to grow and expand outwards which created a beautiful long tail, the tail allowed me to keep afloat in the tank, I was left there swimming for days, I almost enjoyed the release the freedom that the water gave me, soon enough my breasts were covered in the same scarlet scales as my tail, I had no need for clothes anymore, I had no need to be out of the water the doctors were unsure if my body would reject the process once out of the water so left me in there. The whole process took twenty years and it was now complete, the reports had been filled in and nearly all experimentation finished, they still took a few blood samples and scales from my tail but no more drugs. I was kept as a trophy, the first successful human experimentation for fish genes, I was left alone most days but you always got the one employee who stared at the tank in bewilderment, utter amazement at what I had become, I wasn't a human anymore.

My life was dull boring, I hated it, I looked at everyone in the same way no one was special like I was, until I saw him, tall, lean yet muscular, a full head of brown curls, eyes that could swallow you whole, I was drawn to this man that walked closer to me, I had never seen him here before, I knew everyone at Baskerville after all I had been there since I was five, he slowed down as he stood in front of the tank he was accompanied by a guard and another regular man who had his mouth gaped open but I didn't look away from him, he was beautiful, I placed my hand on the edge of the tank and stared deep into his eyes, he hesitated then moved on he looked back at me then walked through the door at the end of the lab room.

The soldier led John and I down the labyrinth of labs on the second floor of the Baskerville research centre, the work was intriguing to me, I was in my element around the chemicals and small test tubes littered across the tables but something else caught my eye, well it caught everyone's eyes how could it not, a successful human experiment, probably placed here increase motivation for other experiments, this angered me slightly. I approached it slowly and stopped in front of the creature that inhabited the tank, she was floating perfectly in the middle of the water, her tail was a shock to say the least but I made no reaction, she was once human, I looked at her deeply, she was stunning, in her mid twenties I would say, some of her scales are missing, continued experimentation. I hated human experimentation especially on one so young and beautiful, I wondered how long she had been here the process must have taken years. She placed her hand on the glass she obviously wanted my attention I stared at her a while longer until John nudged the edge of my shoulder, I hesitated before I turned away and made for the door at the end of the corridor, I quickly turned my head back to her to look at her one last time, I could see the sadness that was buried deep in her eyes, he felt a small pain in his chest as he turned away and walked out of the door.

"What the hell did they do to her? What is she a lab made mer- mermaid?" The words caught in John's throat as he forced them out, they were driving back to the Cross Keys Inn after infiltrating Baskerville; John was utterly shocked at the experiments that he had seen in the labs and he looked almost disturbed.

"Human experimentation John, they used stem cells and genetics from a particular fish and injected it her with it over a long period of time, she slowly began to transform." This angered Sherlock, he slammed his fist against the wheel and slammed on the break, John jolted forward as Sherlock attempted to control his breathing.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock didn't answer the question instead he controlled his breathing and kicked the car into life again and continued driving through the countryside of Devon.

He sat on the edge of the Inn bed as he held his hands together under his nose, John was looking at him with concern as he finished his cup of tea, he was unsure what Sherlock was thinking about, Henry Knight or the creature in Baskerville, why had this creature intrigued him so much he wondered. Sherlock straightened up and grabbed his coat and blue scarf from the desk chair. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Sherlock slammed the door behind him and left John on his own.

She swam in the darkness of the water as the last of the laboratory lights were extinguished, the lights at the bottom of the tank illuminated through the soft water she was relaxed as she circled her hands through the water, she couldn't stop thinking about the man that passed her, his eyes, cheekbones and hair his image stood out perfectly in her mind. A small light shone to the side of her tank it grew closer and closer until the man stood boldly in front of her, her pulse accelerated as she smiled at the man. Sherlock looked around at the tank, he walked around the tank and found a small ladder for the tank he took two at a time as he reached the top, the water was calm as she swam to the top and rested her arms on the edge. Sherlock smiled as he sat down on the top step of the ladder.

"Hi" Her voice was sweet yet deep, seductive. Sherlock took his time to reply but eventually found the right words. "The names Sherlock Holmes do what do I owe the pleasure?" There was slight playfulness to his words which made her smirk.

"Irene Adler and the pleasure is all mine" They talked for hours, enjoying each other's company, no one had ever talked to her like this before, she had never felt like this before. He stood up and stripped to his boxer shorts and lowered himself into the tank.

"What are you doing?" She laughed as he brought her close to him, her scaled breasts were touching his chest which made her blush, he tilted her chin up to his eyes and looked deep into her, his kiss was tender and soft, the whole experience seemed to make her paralysed, the water was warm against their embraced bodies, he held the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, their tongues intertwined with each other's slowly but passionately, his touch was like magic, she curled her fingers in his now wet curls as he held her small waist. She pulled away as she glanced at the lab clock opposite the tank. She panicked as she looked back to Sherlock. "You have to leave now, they do their night time patrol in ten minutes and I don't want you to get caught." He pulled himself out of the tank and quickly dressed still completely soaking wet, he leant down and kiss her again before rushing down the ladder. "I will be back for you Ms Adler." He winked at her then left through the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've got to go see a man about a dog" He turned away from John who was enjoying his fry up and walked into the car park towards their truck; the case was solved the 'Hound' exterminated and Sherlock was quite pleased with himself although the thought of Moriarty still played on his mind after the previous nights hallucination but he tried to shake it from his mind, he had business to tend to back at Baskerville. John was non-the wiser about Irene but he couldn't hide it for very long. The drive to the research centre was fast due to his rapid thoughts, why was he about to do this, what was this wave of emotion he felt when he thought of her? These were the questions that had haunted him for a few days ever since he broke in saw her for the first time.

Baskerville was official closed on a Sunday which worked out perfectly for Sherlock, besides it was only a quick visit, he passed the security system with no trouble he muttered something about Mycroft which let him pass immediately, he wasn't nervous at all this felt right, it had to be done he thought. She was kept on the second floor laboratory still in the crystal clear tank that was her prison. Irene was brushing her long brunette hair as it floated gracefully around her body, Sherlock rushed up to the glass which startled Irene, she was excited to see him she thought she would never see him again, the sadness of the past few days had concerned the doctors but they merely wrote it off after all she wasn't a priority anymore. He jumped up the ladder taking two steps at a time, she was waiting at the top for him which made him smile as he leant down and passionately took her head in his hands enclosing his lips with hers, her lips were soft and tender even though they were wet, he broke the kiss and caressed the side of her cheek with his finger.

"Oh how I've missed those lips." She pecked his lips again as he stood back up to look around for the security cameras, three in this lab, dead lock seal on doors, key pass code which he knew he could solve in a matter of seconds. This sparked concern from Irene who was looking at him suspiciously. "Sherlock what's wrong?" he kneeled back down face to face with her. "I'm getting you out of here!" She was shocked at this but in a fleeting second this turned to happiness and relief, a tear fell from her eye as Sherlock brushed it away. "You didn't think I was coming back did you?" she shrugged as she saw the pain in his eyes. "Irene I have never understood emotions or feelings but this- this is right and I am not leaving you here" She shook her head as he squeezed her hand. How was this going to work she thought.

"But I can't walk through the front door" She indicated to her tail. "Where would we even go, it's not like I can just hop on a train Sherlock" he smirked at him as he rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"I will carry you out, the cameras have been disabled for ten minutes that should give us enough time and the pass codes for the doors shouldn't be hard to crack, child's play."

She lifted her arms as he grabbed her waist and haled her out of the tank; she placed her arms around his neck as he held her in his arms. The air was cold against her scales and skin as the water droplets on her tail began to dry, the air was intoxicating as she relished in her freedom. The door codes were easy just as Sherlock had predicted, the door to the exit was so close now.

"I would stop if I were you Mr Holmes" Doctor Hawes stood behind him as Sherlock turned slowly he had not anticipated this, everyone was off for the weekend.

"Doctor Hawes I presume" Irene clung tighter at the sight of her torturer Sherlock held her tighter as the doctor started to walk towards them.

"She is property of the Baskerville research centre, she belongs to us." This seemed to make him angry as he thought of Irene as property.

"She is a human being not a possession-."

"On the contrary Mr Holmes we had a contract signed by Ms Adler herself so why don't we just go back upstairs and I won't inform the police." His expression didn't change, his face was hard and his eyes were full of pure hatred for the creature in Sherlock's arms.

"You do what you like Dr Hawes, I'm not leaving her here, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He turned around and started towards the door again until he heard the moan that escaped Irene's lips, the tranquiliser dart stood up in her pale neck, he assumed he was aiming at Sherlock and deduced that he had never had to use on before, the tranquiliser guns only held one dart at a time so Sherlock kept for the door. Irene lay limp in his arms, her head snapped back as he opened the front door.

The doctor was now on the phone to the security system at the gate but he ended the call in mid sentence, he had a better idea.

Irene was carefully placed in the front seat, Sherlock's coat covered her exposed body as he drove away from Baskerville, he had no trouble at the security gate which concerned him but he kept driving not daring to look back, Irene was fast asleep as he pulled up outside the Crossed Keys Inn where they had been staying, John was still sitting outside on one of the benches enjoying the country side sunshine, he turned his head as he saw Sherlock approach him.

"Where have you been?" Sherlock hesitated but sat down next to his friend. "I need to stay here for a while John, something's come up." John sighed as he put down his pint of beer. "What have you done, what are you not telling me?" John could read Sherlock like a book, a difficult book but a book all the same, he had his 'I'm up to something' look and John knew it. John followed Sherlock back to the truck and opened the passenger door, John was completely astonished to find the Baskerville experiment in their car; he rubbed his face with both hands as he closed the car door and turned back to Sherlock who stood perfectly still as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Why is there a mermaid in the car Sherlock- Bloody hell you can't just take experiments from Baskerville and why is she unconscious what did you do?" This shocked Sherlock.

"I did nothing but save her from that prison! I couldn't leave her John not there, I car-"He didn't finish his sentence as John looked wide eyed at him he was almost smiling.

"You care for her."

"In some sense yes. She needed my help John, stop looking at me like that." John kept smiling at Sherlock, the biggest grin on his face.

"No I just didn't know you had them sort of feelings, I thought emotion was beyond the great Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes well, I'm going to take her to Mycroft's country estate in Cornwall; she will be safe there for a while until I can figure out what to do."

"Do you want me to come with you or are you okay to deal with it by yourself, we have to pay the bills somehow Sherlock."

"Yes you go I should be fine by myself, I will keep you updated of course."

Mycroft's estate was a beautiful Cornwall cottage right near the cliffs looking out to the sea. Irene was now awake and shaking off the last of the tranquiliser. It was night time when they drove up to the country estate, which was perfect for transporting Irene into the cottage.

The cottage was beautiful, the hearth was soon blazing after he dropped her on the sofa in the small living room, it was cosy and warm which Irene was not used to, it was a relief to breath in real air instead of constantly being under water which she hated, it was a new feeling as she watched Sherlock take off his jacket and shoes, Irene shuffled out of his coat and passed it to him to hang up on the wooden coat hanger that stood next the door. The cottage had been their family holiday home, he always loved it there as a young boy, the stain glass windows that shone in the sunlight, the flowers that grew up the vine outside the courtyard and the fireplace that lit up the cottage in the winter, this is just what Irene needs he thought a part of real life, away from drugs and test tubes and away from water.

He wrapped her in a blanket that draped on the arm chair and brought her a cup of hot chocolate, she felt the warmth swim around her body as she swallowed, she almost felt at home here with Sherlock; She took his hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" he leaned down and kissed her softly but it soon escalated, she placed her hand on his torso as she felt his muscular chest, kissing and sucking his neck she made her way down his chest carefully unbuttoning his shirt to expose his skin, he moaned as she sucked at his nipple, she placed her hand on his groin that was hard at her touch, she undid his zip and came up to kiss him as he stood and slipped out of his trousers and boxers, he sat back down as she placed her hand around his hardening length, his muscles clenched as she started to rub slowly, he titled his head back as she bite his neck, his hands moved up and cupped her exposed breasts, the scales were soft and smooth under his touch and the scarlet scales shone in the firelight which made her body beautiful, she groaned as he massaged her breast. She quickened the pace as he moaned louder at her touch; he passionately kissed her mouth deepening his tongue with hers, which made her hand move faster, he could feel his body tensing as he was close to climax.

"Ire-Irene-Fuck!" she felt the warm substance on her hands as she helped him come. He let out a moan as Irene released him from her grip; he kissed her lovingly as she collapsed on top of him both falling in to a deep sleep in the firelight of the cottage.

Doctor Hawes was speaking quietly on the phone he was obviously scared of the man on the other end of the phone.

"You told me to call you if he returned-well he did and he took her" The voice on the other end was not amused at this.

"I- I tried to stop him Sir but the tranquiliser shot her instead"

"_Tell me doctor how did Mr Holmes just walk in and take my property"_

"We are closed on the Sundays Sir, he disabled the cameras and guessed the pass codes for the doors I-"

"_Get her back! Or it will be your daughter who replaces her, is that understood Hawes? I will deal with Sherlock Holmes"_

"Y-yes Sir"

The phone went dead as the sweat rolled down Dr Hawes forehead, he had to come up with a plan and fast.


End file.
